


3 nights--the story of two lovers  <三日谈>

by sunshinedark



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, letocest - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感来源于Jared leto和法国少女同居一周的故事，关于Shannon的坚持或放手，关于Jared的回归或离开。</p><p>  “我曾见证过一段最美的爱情。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 nights--the story of two lovers  <三日谈>

**Author's Note:**

> 我并不认识文中的人，他们属于他们自己。

**********  
楔子

 

此刻，我坐在我房间阳台上最喜欢的那把摇椅上，看着夕阳挂在天边，暮色黄昏时的阳光灼热又冰凉，让人想起一生中所有最欢乐最美丽的画面。

对一个50多岁的单身老太太来说，再也没有什么比回忆更令人心碎又令人神往的啦。

点燃一根薄荷香烟，看它在指尖慢慢燃起白色的烟，盘旋，消失，尼古丁特有的香气挑动老年人近乎迟钝的神经。

我旁边的另一把摇椅上没有人，但是微风吹得它慢慢摇晃，像极了那年夏夜的清风，于无声处拨动我心弦。

我想起了他。

第一眼时我看见他叼着烟的快乐轻佻笑容，第二眼时我感叹他眉梢挑起的淡淡风流温柔，第三眼时我记住了他凝视着爱人时庄重沉稳的面容。

而他和我只是萍水相逢。

我和他唯一的回忆就是那三个夜晚----我们一起抽烟，我感受过他的喜怒哀乐，我打他心底悄悄走过。

在他和他爱人的故事里，我甚至算不上一个过客。

但是孩子，今天我会努力为你讲一讲，讲一讲我这悠长的岁月里所见过的最特别的人，讲一讲那一段静静沉淀的爱情。

 

**************   
Night 1

 

第一次见他，是20年前的一个夏夜。  
　　  
那年是2011年，我30岁，正挣扎于令人头疼的单身女人可悲的现实里，既离不开和男人的周旋，又厌恶他们的丑恶嘴脸。  
　　  
酒吧里的大部分男人都是穿着价值不菲的西服，端着一杯花花绿绿的鸡尾酒，徘徊于酒吧，嘴角带着自以为最潇洒的笑容。他们狡诈贪婪，又懦弱虚伪。  
　　  
　　  
　　 但那天一走进去那家酒吧，我就感受到了不一样的气息，充满生机和热力，像一团骄阳扑面而来照亮整个昏暗靡靡的酒吧。  
　　  
　　  
　　 是欢快跳跃的鼓声带动了整个酒吧。我抬头，看到了他。  
　　  
　　他像只欢快的野兽在鼓架旁摆动身躯，发出原始恣意的低吼。  
　他带着墨镜，脸上有一圈青色的短胡茬，嘴里叼着根烟，耳垂上冰冷的耳钉反着光，脖子后面的三角纹身被汗水打湿，危险，强大，又性感。  
　　  
　　这个男人绝对会让大多数女人一眼就疯狂，但我也知道他不会多看我一眼，可我还是希望自己能靠他近一点，能有机会多了解他一点。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　令人意想不到的是，我居然在小巷子里意外遇到暗夜独行的他。我终于鼓起勇气轻轻问了一句话，而这句话可以说改变了我的整个人生：  
　　  
“Hi， I’m Kelly. 你看起来不太好，需要跟我回家吗？”  
　　  
　　 他抬头看我,没有戴墨镜的眼眉峰上挑，眼神锋利。  
　　  
　　“哦！我的意思是...我看你好像有点醉了，所以你可以去我家休息。”我意识到自己的话容易让人误会，于是改口了。　　  
　　   
他并没有嘲笑我或者将错就错地调情，而是扬起了可爱的笑容，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，这个毫无恶意的微笑安抚了我。  
　　   
“谢谢你，Kelly。我很感激”  
　　  
“我叫 Shannon. Shannon Leto.”  
　　  
　　   
Shannon跟着我回了家。

但我们并没进行任何暧昧的肢体接触，反而他把我家当成了自己家一样自在。他从冰箱里拿出食材做了两份牛排，开了一瓶红酒，还从我的皮包里拿出了所有的女式香烟。

　　 一切就绪，我们在午夜的时候一起坐到了我家的阳台上，看繁星点点，感受着微风习习。  
　　  
　　“给你。”Shannon递给我一根点燃了的烟，然后点燃另一根塞到嘴里，狠狠吸了一口，才慢慢满足地吐出青色的烟圈。  
　　  
　　“你很久没抽烟了？女式香烟不会对你太淡吗？”他开心的笑容让我有点好奇，他看起来比较像喜欢抽烈烟。  
　　 “嗯，很久没抽了。你肯定想不到，现在给我根女式香烟已经算是救了我的命了。” 他很真诚地对我眨眨眼，然后叉起了一块牛排。  
　　   
“我有个弟弟，他受不了人抽烟。哦，他真是个小怪物，受不了我抽烟，受不了我喝酒，连我吃肉他脸上都要阴三分。”他脸上的笑容与其说是抱怨，还不如说是在炫耀。  
　　  
　　 “你有弟弟？他一定也很帅，就像你一样。他多大了？你们感情一定很好。”我没想到他会开口跟我讲家里的事情，不由得有些激动。  
　　  
　　 “嗯，他叫Jared，Jared Leto。我比他大一岁多，我们从出生就在一起了，他快40岁了还像个孩子，什么都要我照顾他，哈哈。”他不假思索地回答，笑得更灿烂了。  
　　  
　　 “那么他在哪儿呢？他怎么今天没和你一起出来？”他听了我的话一下子停止了就餐，我发誓我真的只是脱口而出，没有别的意思，也没猜到他会是这个反应。

他放下刀叉，点燃了另一根烟，脸上的表情有些渺茫。

“他？ 我们今天吵架了，他最近有点难照顾。他生了很重的病，还偏偏不肯好好休息。我很生气，想劝他出去渡假，所以口气说他说得有点重，他气鼓鼓的也不理我。我也不知道怎么了，脑子一昏就出来了。”他皱着眉，表情很是苦恼。

　　“那他现在一个人在家吗？有人照顾他吗？”我不禁为那位任性的莱托弟弟担心。  
　　  
　　“没事，我早就打电话叫我的另一个朋友tomo去照顾他了。”  
　　  
　　“我现在有点不懂他了，这让我难受。我们曾经很亲密，很爱彼此，我比他自己更了解他所有的一切，他在还没认识这个世界的时候已经认识了我。”

因为想起亲爱的弟弟，Shannon的表情变得温柔，可随即他又再次变得有些激动。  
　　  
“但是现在，我只是希望他能停止玩命的工作，好好休息。这么简单的要求他为什么就是不能答应我呢？！”  
　　  
　　“或者，Shannon，你有没有问过他原因？ 他玩命工作的原因？或者他不愿意离开这儿的原因？”我试着说出我的疑问，想尽力帮助他。  
　　  
　　 “不，他什么也不跟我说，但我的确感觉到有些事情在困扰他。我看到他一天天憔悴，我恨不得打醒他，或者直接强制地拉他离开。我想看他开开心心健康快乐地活着，即使让我付出一切，即使让我杀了自己我都愿意。”Shannon发出挫败的低吼。  
　　  
　　 “我愿意为他做任何事情，可是他却不愿意为了我好好活着。他只要好好活着，我不需要他为我做任何事！”Shannon声音里的迷惘和痛苦太惊人，我想那不是出于单纯的对弟弟的关爱了。我哥哥可不会对我抱有这么深沉的感情，我也不会带给他这样的痛苦。  
　　  
　　 “你爱他？你爱你弟弟。”我轻轻问道，注视着Shannon因为惊吓的脸。

我不确定他会不会回答，但我想自己已经知道了答案。  
　　

 

没有人说话。

半晌之后，Shannon深深叹了一口气，动动手指敲掉了烟上积攒的烟灰。他没有看我，而是看向了面前的黑夜，低声说道，

“是的，我爱我弟弟，我爱Jared，这是个没有任何人知道过的秘密。”

“除了你，Kelly。我之所以愿意告诉你，是因为我今晚太累了，而你恰好出现在了今晚，所以我愿意告诉你。”

“但是我不想再和你说更多了。感谢你的招待，好姑娘，尤其谢谢你的香烟。”

“现在我要回去了，我必须要让Jared停下来，他必须好好休息。他爱不爱我没关系，老天保佑我还是他心里的好哥哥。”  
　　  
“我真的要走了，Kelly。说不定我会再来找你聊一聊，一起喝酒抽烟，做一些简单快乐的事儿。谁知道呢？”  
　　  
　　 说完，他耸耸肩放下香烟拿纸巾擦了擦嘴，又戴上了他的墨镜，对我友好地笑了一下，我从他嘴角翘起的弧度判断出他的确在笑而且笑得很温暖。  
　　然后他走出大门，慢慢消失在了夜幕里。  
　　  
　　  
　 我看着一下子寂静了的阳台。起风了，黎明到来之前的露水也已经爬上了屋檐，“啪嗒”滴落在了背上。  
　　我冷得打了个寒颤，批起外套慢慢走进了房里。  
　　吱呀，吱呀。  
　　阳台上的椅子还在轻轻摇晃。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
***************  
　　  
Night 2  
　　  
　　我没想到我真的还能再见到Shannon。  
　　  
在一周后的另一个夏夜。  
　　  
他穿着黑色背心，露出手臂上张扬的纹身和结实的臂膀。但他的表情有点糟糕，像个失去了最心爱玩具的孩子。  
　　  
“Hi, Kelly。很抱歉又来打扰你。”他笑着跟我打了招呼，这次是他从怀里掏出一包烟递给我，Black Devil----最好闻的二手烟-----我最讨厌的味道。  
　　   
但很适合他此时苦涩的表情。  
　　  
我很感动他来找我寻求帮助。所以我开心地接过了那包世界上最恶心的烟。  
　　  
　　  
　　 依然是午夜的阳台上，今晚的夜风比那晚要凉。  
　　  
　　 “所以，你弟弟终于愿意听你的话去了法国渡假，但是在那儿喜欢上了一个漂亮的金发姑娘？”我惊叫道，不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么。  
　　   
　　 “是的。他非常不愿意带我去，他好像在隐瞒什么。但是他现在在法国很开心，我看过那些照片，他很久没有那么无忧无虑地笑过了。他爱她，该死的，至少他现在真的很爱她。”Shannon凌厉的眉头软软蹋了下来，无助得像头被抛弃的狼。  
　　  
　　 “或许，你试着放手？真正的爱情，应该不在乎结果，是让他幸福。不是吗？”我笨嘴笨舌地说出了一句自己都不相信的酸话--- 他所有的力量和生机都来源于那个我见都没见过的Jared，他对Shannon来说比生命更重，放手怎么会这么简单？  
　　  
　　 “不，我感觉像被人夺走了陪伴我一生的东西。但我知道他本来就不属于我。”他的声音没有一丝起伏，我不禁开始想念几天前那个伤心但是还会愤怒难过的Shannon。  
　　   
我想了半天，慢慢开口， 想试着厘清目前事情可能的方向。

　　 “Shannon，其实你只有两个选择。要不，趁他还没发现，把自己的心退回到哥哥的位置。要不，Shannon，你至少要让他知道，你爱了他那么多年。”  
　　   
　　　“而我建议后一种。你知道的，你们40年来一直在一起，你们都没有爱过别的人。你告诉他，让他先知道你爱他，然后再让他在你和那个女孩儿之间选择。你猜他会选择谁？”  
　　   
这个方法有点卑鄙，但是值得一试。我只是不确定Shannon是否会愿意。  
　　  
　　 “当然他会选我。我对他的重要性同样超过一切。”Shannon的回答斩钉截铁，但他的脸上还是没有笑容，他对我摇了摇头。 “但我害怕。我不想让Jared受伤，更不想是因为我的自私而让他受伤。我怕自己会后悔把他拉上跟我同一条不归路。他不应该背负跟我一样的罪。”　  
　　   
“难道你愿意让他一个人在法国待一辈子吗？！”在我看来他这样一个人承担一切的做法简直是不可理喻，所以我叫了出来。  
　　　 “Shannon。我不觉得你这样完完全全护着Jared是件好事。你弟弟也是个男人，你没法帮他决定一切！你怪他什么也不告诉你，难道你不知道你也和他一模一样吗！？”  
　　  
　　 Shannon既没有生气也没有立即回答我，过了很久之后他才慢慢说出下面的话。那些话很长，可是我现在还能记得清清楚楚——  
　　   
　　 “也许吧，我也不知道我会做出怎样的决定，”  
　　   
　　“如果他已经幸福得不想回来。我不会催他，我会偶尔打个电话告诉他家里的事情，会飞过去那个法国的小镇陪他几天，会在每一个晚上默默祝福他。 或者，我会默默消失，去到世界的另一个角落，去那些我曾和他走过的地方，然后一辈子这样一个人过。 谁知道呢？”  
　　   
　　 “如果他最后回来了，我也许会对他说我爱他，我会把这些年我所有的不堪都展示给他看，然后卑鄙地等他做一个决定。又或者，我会依然待在他身边，照顾他，但是把自己所有的感情都掩藏得紧紧的，不让他发现一点儿蛛丝马迹。”  
　　   
　　 “但是，我这辈子，只能爱着他了。我每一天起床第一件是就是回忆他的笑脸，我每一天睡前最后一件事就是祝他幸福，我已经习惯了这样的人生。”  
　　   
　　 “不管有多少人爱他，他曾爱过多少人，我和他永远分享着同一个姓氏，将来会躺进同一个陵墓。无论多远多久，我终将带他回家。”  
　　   
　　 “ 这就是我爱他的方式。”  
　　   
　　 　　   
　　 说完这些话，Shannon拿起了桌上他的帽子，对我点了点头。

“Kelly，谢谢你的陪伴和帮助。这包烟还是留给你吧，这是Jared唯一不讨厌的烟，因为他说这烟味道好闻，可是我不能再抽啦。我想回家一个人静静等他回来，我们的房子里不能有烟味。”  
　　   
他把那包Black Devil轻轻放在了桌子上，然后戴上帽子推开门走下了楼，走之前对着阳台上的我挥了挥手。  
　　  
　  
　　 我轻轻抚摸着那包Black Devil，心里描绘着Jared在我心里的形象。  
　　   
他应该有着柔软的短发，俊美的轮廓，鲜亮的皮肤，可爱阳光的笑容，迷人的嘴唇，和其他所有美丽的男人没什么两样。  
　　 但是，他的眼睛，他的眼睛应该有着大海的颜色，澄清而透亮。  
　　 那双蓝色的眼睛淹没了我爱的男人，Shannon有着大地一样深邃的瞳孔，可是他憧憬着几万里外的大海。  
　　 那里是他们的故乡，也是他们的归宿。  
　　 那里没有我，没有任何人，只有他们。  
　　  
　　   
　　 从此，Black Devil成了我最爱的烟。  
　　 我不抽，但是经常会把它点燃之后夹在指尖嗅闻，像梦着一场由别人演绎的美丽的梦。  
　　　  
　　********************  
　　Night 3  
　　  
　　 夏天快要结束的时候，我最后一次见到了Shannon。不，准确地说是见到了Shannon和Jared。  
　　   
在傍晚的星光下，他们手牵着手，穿着一样的灰色T恤，上面印染着一只黑白条纹的斑马，还有几个单词----up in the air.  
　　  
　　 Jared比我想象得要更加美丽，是那种跟性别无关的美丽。他果然有双比宝石更璀璨的蓝眼睛，里面闪耀着善意，满足和自由的光芒，他一点儿也不在乎别人怎么想。  
　　   
我嫉妒地想，他那么美也许只是因为爱情的滋润，但这个想法反而让我觉得更加嫉妒了。 而且他的气色看起来很不错，显然Shannon有在很精心地照顾他，这点让我安心不少。  
　　   
　　 Shannon给我们做了介绍，不过我相信既然Shannon在带他来见我之前肯定也提起过我了。  
　　   
“Kelly，这是Jared。Jared，这就是我跟你说过的Kelly啦”

Jared咧嘴眨着大眼睛对我笑了。他可爱的兔牙露出来了，像只抢到了胡萝卜的大白兔。

********

我本以为我们会去餐厅那样更更宽敞更舒适一些的地方，因为我以为他们也会觉得待在我家里会有点尴尬。 但是Jared和Shannondo决定在我家里一起聊天，Jared同意Shannon今天可以两支烟，Shannon对这个数字很满意。

我和Jared坐在了阳台上的椅子上，Shannon一个人倚着栏杆抽烟，红色的烟头在黑夜里若隐若现。

“Jared你在法国的那两周开心吗？”我问完之后才发现自己问了个敏感的问题，但Jared看起来一点儿也不介意。

“嗯，那两周简直是我这么久以来过的最轻松惬意的时光啦，我简直觉得我这辈子都会记住那两周没有记者没有忙不完的工作的日子。”

我咋舌：Jared是我见过的最勇敢的白痴，还是他们俩的关系其实还不是我想的那样？ 

“哦，Kelly你别这幅表情，我不傻我也不是找死，我只是说出我真正的想法。”Jared对着我眨了眨他的蓝眼睛，然后招招手示意Shannon走过来。Shannon掐灭了手中的烟，赶紧走到了Jared身边，他伸出手抚摸着弟弟有些凌乱的黑发。

Jared很真诚地看着我说，  
　　 “Kelly，我来是想谢谢你，在我离开的几天里给了Shannon很多的帮助。没有你，我们现在肯定还在冷战。”  
　　   
　　 “你肯定猜到了，我和Shannon在一起了，我们深爱着对方。”  
　　   
“接下来，就让我慢慢说完我的故事吧。”他的嗓音像做礼拜时的唱圣歌的牧师一样悠长而虔诚。  
　　  
　　   
“记得Shannon告诉过你的吗，我老是躲躲闪闪的，不愿意和他一起度假？那是因为那段日子里我同样很痛苦，我爱上了Shannon，但是我认为他不爱我。 我宁愿一个人待着，是死是活都好，也不想再继续欺骗自己享受着他的照顾。”

回忆让Jared的表情变得有些凝重，而Shannon在一旁握紧了弟弟的手。

　　 “ 所以后来又劝我休息时我答应了，我一个人去了法国。我 在那儿我认识了Katharine，一个比我小很多的漂亮金发姑娘。她很好，我喜欢她，她也喜欢我，我们互相照顾着彼此。一起买菜，一起做饭，一起在傍晚的街道上闲逛，她差点让我忘记了我原本的许多烦恼。”

Jared舒展的眉头和带笑的眼睛让他看起来一下子放松了许多，而Shannon并没有露出不快的表情， 他的眼睛一直追随着弟弟。

“可是我忘不掉Shannon，不，我根本是每天都在挂念着他。我每晚都会梦到他，有时是好梦，有时很糟糕。有一天早上我醒来躺在床上，忽然就忘了自己为什么会在那儿待那么久。我在那儿再快乐都不会完整，因为那儿没有Shannon。”

“于是我决定回来，告别了Katharine告别了那个世外桃源一样的美丽的法国小镇。回到这儿，回到我自己的家，回到Shannon身边，是我最终的选择。不，我根本不必选择，因为我的心早就告诉我这么做了，“回去吧”，我的心对我说，“家里说不定有好运等着你呢”。”

“你知道吗，Kelly。我回家的第一句话是对着Shannon说了我爱你，他当时的表情你真应该瞧瞧，就像这样——”Jared对着Shannon做了一个鬼脸，我们一起哈哈笑了起来。  
　　  
　　 “我知道他是为自己没有先说我爱你而觉得愤怒丢脸，但那又怎么样呢？现在我们在一起了，我们深爱着彼此，这就够了。”Jared的声音里充满了感情和希望，而Shannon则是笑着弯下腰，给了弟弟一个甜蜜的吻。  
　　  
　　  
　********　  
　　后来我们肚子都饿了，而Jared和Shannon为了感谢我及为了对他们公然在我面前失礼而道歉，决定给我做一份精美的晚餐，并陪伴我直到早上。  
　　  
　　Jared指挥着Shannon进厨房做了宵夜，自己还跑进去做了一份糊掉的素煎饼。我很怀疑煎饼之所以糊掉是因为他们忙着做别的事了，还是Jared的技术实在太差，还是像他自己所说的“一不小心没注意就糊了”。  
　　  
　　我们仿佛一下子消去了隔阂，像认识几十年的老朋友一样互相谈论着彼此的故事。不知聊到了什么时候，也许是月亮刚刚消失在云里的时候？也许是鸟儿轻轻鸣唱的时候？也许是天色微微亮起来的时候？ 反正我们最后都慢慢进入了梦乡。  
　　  
　　  
我醒来的时候发现自己身上披着件薄毯子睡在椅子上，身边的另一把椅子上的人已没了踪迹，昨夜的谈笑风生似乎也是个梦而已。  
　　  
我看着初生的太阳，似乎能看见两个影子在阳光下紧紧相偎慢慢前行，走向了太阳升起的地方。没有人知道那个地方在哪儿，就像没有人知道太阳到底是从海上升起还是从山谷里蹦出来一样。  
　　  
也许吧，目的地不重要，重要的是谁和你一起走在那路上。

我叹口气，拢紧了身上的毯子，今天的太阳有点凉了。  
我知道，我的夏季结束了。  
再也不会有人在夏夜的时候敲响我的门和我分享一包烟了。  
再见，Shannon。  
祝你们幸福。

 

*******  
　　尾声  
　　  
这就是我要说的故事啊孩子，这故事在我脑子里住了20年，我都差点记不清了。  
　　  
　　但我知道自己的确见过这样一对漂亮可爱的兄弟，他们深深爱着彼此，他们一生守护着彼此。  
　　我记得 哥哥Shannon有着深邃的琥珀色眼睛，弟弟Jared有着灿烂的蓝色双眼。　  
他们的眼里映着对方的样子，即使老了，他们也能从对方的眼睛里看到自己的一生。  
　　  
点燃最后一根烟，我起身离开我的阳台和椅子——自从他们离开的那个早上开始，我已经20年没有在晚上的时候去过阳台了。  
在夜晚，那儿不属于我，而是属于Shannon和Jared。


End file.
